Such a system, with said terminal for example being a personal computer, with said access means for example being formed by an access provider and a service provider, and with said telephone network being for example an analog or an ISDN network, is of common general knowledge. Said line-interface comprises for example a modem card or an ISDN board, and said terminal-memory comprises for example a hard disk drive and/or a floppy disk drive. Because of hard disks and floppy disks nowadays having a large capacity, the software for driving the printer (the so-called printer driver which converts ordinary data into printer data suitable for the printer) is usually installed on one of said disks.
This system is disadvantageous, inter alia, because of said software occupying said terminal too much.